The present invention relates to a feed apparatus or pump for feeding a liquid, especially fuel from a fuel tank in a motor vehicle having an internal combustion engine.
A pump for a liquid is known comprising a pump portion having at least one feed member drivable to feed the liquid, an electrical drive motor connected to the at least one feed member to drive the at least one feed member and a housing can receiving the electric drive motor and having a can base, which supports the pump portion in a housing connector pipe projecting from the can base. In this pump the at least one feed member is coupled nonrotatably with a drive shaft of the drive motor projecting through the can base.
In a feed unit of this kind for fuel (described in German Patent Document DE 35 00 139 A1), also called an electric fuel pump, the stator of the drive motor is mounted in a housing can and the rotor is mounted in a guide pipe extending from the housing can base of the housing can. One end of the housing can is closed with a cap, which contains additional bearings for the rotator and a brush holder with carbon brushes. The brushes are connected with connector plugs protruding from the exterior of the cap by electrical connecting lines. The cap supports a hydraulic connector pipe also, which is connected with the housing can interior and is connected to the high pressure side of the feed line. The interior of the housing can is connected by a connecting duct in the can base with a feed chamber provided in the other side of the can base and in which the at least one feed member of the pump is accommodated.